Love and War Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper and Aerrow are having trouble to think about their feelings and ending the war again Cyclonis can they defeat Cyclonis and admit how they feel? PiperxAerrow


Love and War Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set a week after Cyclonian Rising Part 2

Aerrow: (thinks) A week and we haven't found Cyclonis but I don't care about Cyclonis I'm worried about Piper no terrified for her. The Binding almost killed her she can be stubborn sometimes must get it from me. (to himself outside his head) I must talk to Piper.

Later Piper's Room 2100 Hours

Aerrow: Piper we almost lost you a week ago that the Binding almost killed you.

Piper: I can take care of myself thanks for your concern Aerrow I know you have feelings for me but we can't be together until after the war is over.

Aerrow: Piper I think your grudge against Cyclonis is making you quite angry.

Piper: (yells) I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING AERROW! (gasps) I'm sorry I yelled Aerrow I know you're trying to look out for me. But I must put your feelings for me aside before Cyclonis uses it against me.

Aerrow: But-!

Piper: No buts it's best that way there's no time for love in war. Aerrow I hate to say this but please leave please for us.

Aerrow: (wipes a tear) Yes Piper.

Then he left.

Meanwhile on the Far Side of the Far Side of Atmos Cyclonis was gathering new Talons she had sent to the Far Side when she first got the key to the Door to The Far Side.

Cyclonis: Commander Blade, General Kala and Major Grievous you three are to lead the Talons and Nightcrawlers to invade all of the Far Side.

Blade, Kala and Grievous: Yes Master Cyclonis but what about the Storm Hawks?

Cyclonis: Oh I think I can take care of all of them.

Meanwhile on the Condor Aerrow was still feeling a bity sad of Piper telling him to put his love for her aside until Cyclonis was either killed or captured that he fell asleep with a tear in his eye hoping that Piper will change her mind one day. In Piper's quarters Piper was thinking she had been a bit hard on Aerrow as she remembered when Cyclonis got the Key to the Door to the Far Side and Dark Ace was planning to kill Aerrow.

Flashback

Dark Ace: Enough games! It's over!

Piper: (yells) LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Then she blasts the Binding into Aerrow then Aerrow bent Dark ace's blade and punched Dark Ace in the face making him fly!

Dark Ace: Argh!

Then he hit a pillar!

Piper: Wow!

Aerrow: Yeah.

Present

Piper: Maybe I was a bit hard on Aerrow he can't control his feelings for me just like I can't mine for him. But I'll speak to him later.

Then the alarms went off.

Aerrow: (yells) Talon alert everyone to your ships!

Finn: Aerrow calm down!

Aerrow: Denied Piper's right we have a war to win and we can't focus on our emotions we must put an end to Cyclonis and her evil Empire once and for all! (turns to Piper) You were right Piper sorry it took me to long to realize.

Piper: But Aerrow-!

Aerrow: (yells) No buts Piper we have a war to win like you said so let's get this war finished!

Piper: (tears) I think I offended him.

Junko: You offend Aerrow we'd never live to see the day. (then he sees someone breaking through some rocks) Snipe! Got to go!

Stork: We're doomed.

Aerrow and Piper: (yells) Shut up Stork we're not doomed!

Then some more Talons came from the normal side of Atmos by drilling machines.

Aerrow: (yells) STORM HAWKS TO BATTLE!

Cyclonian No.2: Commander Steelclaw is going to destroy you Storm Hawks once and for all!

Piper: So lame Cyclonian trash!

Then a ship blasted from space with arrows!

Ravess: (yells) Hands off Storm Hawks Cyclonis is mine to destroy all mine!

Piper: Oh not now. First I offend Aerrow now we have a villain parade so awful.

Carver: (off-screen) You and he are losers so die!

Aerrow: Shit where are you Carver!?

Carver: (yells) Right above you! And I brought a few guests.

Aerrow: Shit, shit, shit Moss, Hamish, the Colonel and the Murk Raiders.

Top Dog: And me Aerrow you loser!

Aerrow: You wanted to finish off the war Piper now's your chance.

Piper: I didn't mean it that way Aerrow.

Aerrow: No time for remorse Piper we got to save both sides of Atmos!

Colonel: Well you will die before either of you can talk again.

Aerrow: Over my dead body!

Mr Moss: As you wish!

Then Aerrow battled the Colonel and Moss as Piper battled some Murk Raiders.

Snipe: Snipe will smush you like a bug!

Junko: You wish!

Captain Scabulous: Any last words?

Finn: You shoot down Talons?

Captain Scabulous: (cackles) Nice try!

Commander Blade: Well old allies and enemies time to get destroyed!

Aerrow: (yells) New Talon good someone else to beat up!

Commander Blade: I see why Cyclonis sent me and my associates out to destroy you! Such an arrogance!

Aerrow: I maybe be arrought but I have my reasons but they shall remain not said now Talon time for you fly back to mama. Crap I sound like Finn!

Commander Blade: Well your friends are all going to die but Cyclonis wants the girl to kill herself.

Aerrow: (yells) Now listen space cadet no one kills Piper!

General Kala: Not for you to say!

Junko: Yes it is!

Then Junko punched Kala.

Junko: Piper did you think whatever you said earlier may have made Aerrow get over the top with anger?

Piper: I think I did over say what I said I will apologize.

Aerrow: No need Piper you were right love has no place in war so I'm trying to help you capture Cyclonis now let's take down Cyclonis's forces! (punches Blade) No Talons alluded on the Far Side Cyclonian Swine!

Commander Blade: The name is Commander Blade now to Execute Order 55!

Aerrow: Order 55?

Commander Blade: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Aerrow: (yells and punches Blade) I don't want to know what Order 55 is but I will destroy every Talon if I have to protect Piper even if she thinks me as a friend!

Commander Blade: (yells) Your feelings for the girl makes you weak!

Aerrow: (yells) No Blade Piper is the one person who is my best friend and I'd do anything to protect. Now. Get. Off. ATMOS!

Major Grievous: No Cyclonia is forever and you Storm Hawks are weak!

Aerrow: Piper one last Binding?

Piper: Deal.

Then the two glowed.

Major Grievous: Huh?

Piper: (yells) LIGHTNING STRIKE!

Aerrow: (yells) HA!

And then he blasted Carver, Scabulous, Cyclonian No.2, Snipe, Ravess, The Colonel, Top Dog, Moss and Hamish over to the normal side of Atmos!

Aerrow: That felt great now for these Talons Piper you go and take down Cyclonis!

Piper: Ok Aerrow.

Aerrow: Junko, Finn, Stork, Radarr it's ShowTime!

Junko, Finn and Stork: Right behind you Aerrow!

Radarr screeches!

Nightcrawler Commander: Don't let the girl get to Cyclonis the plan isn't ready yet!

Aerrow: You mean this so-called Order 55?

Commander Blade: No.

Aerrow: You are so smug I take Blade, Finn take the woman with the eye patch, Junko take the blonde Talon Leader. Radarr take down the Nightcrawlers.

Meanwhile Piper had managed to find Cyclonis.

Cyclonis: I have been expecting you Piper. (turns to a radio) All Talons execute Order 55! (turns to Piper) Oh it means kill all Sky Knights! (cackles madly)

Piper: (yells) Well it won't get started soon!

Soon Piper and Cyclonis battled harshly.

Cyclonis: (yells) I saw the haul thing about Aerrow getting very angry and it's all because you rejected him for battling me!

Piper: (yells) I didn't reject him I want you gone so I can have a future with him without sticking your ugly nose into my live! NOW ENOUGH TALK AND LET'S DUEL EVEN HARDER!

Meanwhile Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr battled all the Nightcrawlers but Blade, Kala and Grievous were being so hard to fall!

General Kala: You two kill these five all ready!

Major Grievous: I want to kill these brats out in public!

Then a purple cloud showing Cyclonis.

Cyclonis: (grunting) People of Atmos and the Far Side the age of the Sky Knights is over and I'm going to have you all obey once I have my men kill some brats named the Storm Hawks starting with Piper.

Piper: (grunting) YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?! YOU ARE WEAK AND I AM STRONG WITH BRAINS AND FRIENDS ESPECIALLY YOU AERROW!

Aerrow: Feelings mutual Piper feelings mutual.

Then Aerrow began getting very blue and so did Piper.

Aerrow and Piper: (yells) LIGHNING STRIKE!

Then all the Cyclonians were blasted into space and then Aerrow began to fade!

Junko: Aerrow!

Aerrow: Tell Pi ok?

Finn: (yells) AERROW!

Then Aerrow vanished.

Then Piper flew up.

Piper: Hi guys-wait where's Aerrow?

Finn: Piper he wanted to tell you…..

Piper: (tearfully) No!

Finn:….He loved you.

Piper then began crying then she heard a voice standing beside her who was blue in Aerrow's shape.

Aerrow: Piper I'm sorry I got angry all this Binding power is trying to consume me.

Piper: Aerrow take my hand!

Aerrow took Piper's hand and made Aerrow turn back to normal Aerrow.

Aerrow: If we do Lightning Strike like that again I may never come back.

Then he and Piper hugged.

Piper: (crying) Aerrow when I said we couldn't love during war I meant Cyclonis would have used our feelings against each other for her evil purposes and I couldn't risk that and it almost cost you me and your life I'm so sorry.

Aerrow: (wiping tears from Piper's eyes) It's ok Piper remember if we die we die together and also Cyclonis and all her goons are trapped on Atmos moons in an ice cave unfortunaly the other bad guys are still out there but we'll stop them.

Piper: I can't lose you Aerrow.

Aerrow: You won't.

Soon they were on the normal side of Atmos where Starling and the others were waiting.

Starling: Well done friends.

Aerrow and Piper: Thanks.

Lynn: Atmos is safe but Carver is still out to get you.

Aerrow: We'll get him but not today.

Piper: Correct me and Aerrow need to talk.

Lynn: Me and Starling understand.

Then Aerrow and Piper retreated to Piper's quarters.

Piper: I love you Aerrow.

Aerrow: And I love you too Piper wheatear you and me are out at war or not it doesn't matter.

Piper: (smiles) You're right we'll always be together no matter what.

Aerrow: (smiles) Exactly.

And the two kissed happily as the sun settled.

The End


End file.
